A method of controlling flow between a PDSN (Packet Data Service Node), which is an access gateway, and a 1xEv-DO (1x Evolution Data Only) RAN (Radio Access Network) has been proposed in Chapter 8 of the NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 1 as a type of wireless system that has been standardized by 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2).
Further, a method of setting QoS (Quality of Service) in a wireless system has been proposed in the NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 2, which has been standardized by 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2). In the document, Annex.E discloses the format of a QoS parameter used for signaling, and Annex.F discloses a call flow in which a mobile station (MS) requests QoS from a network and a RAN permits the request.
Furthermore, a standard for inter-working between a wireless LAN and a 1xEv-DO system has been proposed in the NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 3, which has been standardized by 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2).
[NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 1]: X.P0011-D, Chapter 3 (July, 2005)
[NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 2]: X.P0011-D, Chapter 4 (July, 2005)
[NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 3]: X.P0028-200 v0.1, X31-20050926-005 (September, 2005)